


Always...

by ClownSnatch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blooming Romance, F/M, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClownSnatch/pseuds/ClownSnatch
Summary: She's been there for him since he could remember. He needs her, they need each other.
Relationships: AceandSpades, Louis/Chrysanthemum
Kudos: 1





	Always...

“You have to promise me something,” Louis relaxed into his friend, letting the nerves pass through his body to finally muster up the courage to ask her.

“Always, dear,” Chrysanthemum’s reassurance caressed his ears like the grass below him, ridding his heart of any lingering anxiety. 

He inhaled deeply, “can you promise to always hold my hand when I’m scared?” He buried himself into The ginger’s chest, anticipating her answer.

The young lady cranes her neck so she can get a glimpse at Louis’ sparkling emerald eyes, searching for any hint of a joke. Yet she found none, realizing that he was being genuine, and Chrysanthemum gently rubbed her thumb over her friend’s cheek. “As you wish, my love.”

Louis’ heart rate increased at those words, a warmth enveloped his chest as he lifted his hand to grab the one brushing his skin; his gaze taking in every little detail of the forest, too bashful to look into Chrysanthemum’s own gorgeous iris’. 

Her breath hitched at the delicate action, and the soft squeeze to her hand made her smile. Peering around the field in curiosity, she spoke gently: “what are you scared of, dear?”

A soft exhale was heard from the young man on Chrysanthemum’s chest, his grip getting tighter around her small hand.

“I’m scared of letting you go— scared you’ll disappear if I rest.” His fruity voice was low, and the girl had to take a moment to catch her breath.

Louis: her gentle giant...her best friend...

Running her fingers through his curly tresses, a light blush coating her cheeks: “I’m not going anywhere, Louis, and you’re certainly not getting rid of me that easily.” She kisses the top of his head when a low hum meets her ears. 

She continues to mess with his hair— intertwining their fingers— even after the soft snores started escaping his lips.

“I’ll always be there to hold your hand, love.”


End file.
